


Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Merry Christmas! 26 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 4.

by Liam3015



Series: Series 10 [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam3015/pseuds/Liam3015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Last part of the Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour at Archive of Our Own. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Merry Christmas! 26 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 4.

Lieutenant Adventures Series 10 Promotional Internet Tour Merry Christmas! 26 December 2014. Archive of Our Own Part 4.  
Merry Christmas all! My last day at Archive of Our Own also!  
We have a lot of exciting things going on now. This is probably the closest you'll get to a Christmas Special but you'll have a lot of exciting things coming in the New Year. You've got the next episode on Monday, the Series 9 Finalé on Wednesday and a prequel next Friday.  
Finally, are you full from yesterday and did Santa come?

Lieutenant Adventures - Wednesday 17 June 2015 on FanFiction.


End file.
